When I Watched You Continued
by ihavetoriblenews
Summary: Hello everyone, I am inuyasha4life17 but my profile had some problems so I have made a new profile and picking up my stories from were they left off. This is a continuation of "When I Watched You" so read the first 22 chapters of the one in my other profile before you read this one or you wont understand. Thanks and Enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 23

Inuyasha awoke when the first ray of morning sun peeked over the trees. He looked down and noticed Kagome was still asleep, her hair a fluffy mess over her back. A grin forming on his lips, he traced the back of his hand along her spine and kissed her neck. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, her soft hand resting on his chest. He decided they had better get moving and licked his mate's face.

As he was about to wake her, he paused when he noticed something that made him cringe; the forest had gone silent. The sounds of the birds and frogs had disappeared; leaving only the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, bringing with it a scent. It smelled of dead human flesh and rotting mud, making him growl and cover his nose. He then picked up the sound of voices, cruel with malice and laughter, coming close to where he and his mate were concealed. He needed to keep Kagome away from other males until her heat cycle was over and he knew other demons would be able to smell her from a mile away.

"Kagome, wake up!" he said in a harsh whisper, shaking her shoulder gently.

She opened her eyes and looked up at his anxious face. "Inuyasha, what … what is it?"

He cupped his hand over her mouth. "Shhh, be quiet, we're in trouble."

She was about to ask him why but she wrinkled her nose and tried to keep herself from vomiting. "What is that smell?"

"Demons, not the nice kind either. Get dressed." He growled and tossed her clothes to her as he finished putting on his fire rat. He stood up and reached for his sword, his eyes scanning the trees for which way the voices were coming from. After Kagome pulled her shirt down and zipped her jeans, she started to string an arrow in her bow, but Inuyasha stopped her. She gave him a puzzled look as he pushed her behind him.

"Do not fight unless you have to. Remember what I told before? Stay behind me and do what I say." He growled menacingly. His voice was cold, but she saw love and protection in his red and blue eyes. He kissed her hard and she traced the purple scars on his cheeks. Feeling his aura dominate hers, she nodded and placed her weapon behind her back.

"Should we hide?" she asked, hiding behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"No point, they can smell a female in heat from miles away." He growled.

She swallowed nervously and watched the bushes a few yards ahead of them shake. Three demons emerged from the leaves, cackling and yelling at one another. Their armor was dirty and in tatters, showing they had been the victors of many fights. One was a boar demon, his tusks dripping with blood and his snout covered in huge gashes. The demon beside him appeared to be some kind of bird, his talons like sharp razors and pieces of flesh hanging from his beak. The last, appearing to be their leader, was a badger demon. His beady yellow eyes locked on Inuyasha and herself, his black nose sniffing the air. Inuyasha hissed and showed his teeth at their visitors.

"What have we here?" he asked, his comrades snickering behind him. "A half dog demon and a bitch in heat."

"What a pretty little thing." The boar demon growled taking a step forward, his eyes locked on Kagome.

"Her smell, it is delectable." The badger replied, licking his lips.

Inuyasha hissed and drew Tetsusaiga, his fangs growing out from between his lips. "Watch what words you choose, vermin. They just might be your last."

"How dare you speak to us that way, you half breed?! You will do well hold your tongue!" the bird demon screeched.

"You are foolish to challenge us, you wretch. For we are Tenmashi, Gobenso and Okamara; The Bandits of Misery!" the boar demon said.

"I could care less who you are. Get lost!" Inuyasha seethed, his body shaking with rage.

"That little vixen should be at the side of a real warrior like me." The badger hissed. "I would bed her every night …" he trailed off, walking slowly toward them.

Inuyasha's shoulders rippled and Tetsusaiga dropped to the ground. His aura pulsed and blood seeped out of his clenched fists. As the badger darted forward, he hissed and slashed it across the snout. The beast faltered, but returned with a blow to Inuyasha's stomach. Not feeling the four long gashes on his torso, the hanyou charged and slit the badger's throat. It gagged and fell the ground, uttering a command to his followers.

"Don't just stand there you fools! Get the female!" he rasped as he leaped to his feet and punched Inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha growled and lunged, digging his fangs into the badger's throat. The pair cringed as they heard Inuyasha break their leader's neck. As the demon fell the ground dead, his allies fled in to the bushes and back the way they came. As Inuyasha turned to chase them, Kagome hugged him hard and buried her face in his neck.

"Inuyasha, they're gone. Look at me, it's over, I'm alright." She said while licking his blood covered cheek. "I'm okay, you protected me."

Inuyasha nipped at her lip and a low rumble sounded in his chest. He kissed her hard and ran his hands down her sides, letting his scent cover her. Kagome watched as his eyes faded back to gold and his claws shrank. His fangs disappeared but the purple scars on his cheeks remained. She licked his chin, a sign of gratitude and placed her hands on his shoulders. He smiled down at her but stopped when he felt the four bleeding, claw marks on his stomach.

He winced as Kagome placed her hands over the flood of red from his abdomen. "C'mon, let's get to the village so I can wrap your stomach … this wouldn't exactly be the best place to dress a wound." She said, gathering up their belongings.

As she led him down the dirt path to the village, he glanced back at the crumpled body of the demon on the ground and growled. "Bastard … I doubt that's the last we've seen of his comrades. I could sense their fear, but also anger. They'll be back."

She kissed his cheek and nodded. "And when they do we'll be ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 24

Even though he insisted he was fine, Kagome still slug his arm over her shoulders to help him walk. He seemed back to normal, but the purple scars still remained on his cheeks. He pursed his lips and his steps became shaky as the village came into view. As they approached Keade's hut, Shippo appeared out from behind the wheat flap door and bounded toward them.

"You're back! We missed you guys! What …" the kitsune paused when he saw the state of them. "What happened?"

Kagome hurried past the fox kit and helped Inuyasha inside. Keade sat in front of the fire, stirring a pot of soup. She looked up and gasped. "What happened child?"

"We were attacked by a band of demons; Inuyasha needs help!" Kagome said, helping her mate on to the wood floor of the old woman's hut. She turned to Shippo, who whimpered and swallowed nervously. "Shippo, look in my bag and find me a brown bottle with white paper on it and some bandages."

"I'll do it!" the kit said, quickly opening her yellow pack and rummaging through it.

Kagome removed Inuyasha's blood soaked Fire Rat and tossed aside, seeing that his white undershirt was gleaming wet too. Gently removing it from his shoulders, she finally saw how bad the wound really was and gasped. The four long, thick claw marks on his stomach were inflamed and smelled of infection; still oozing thick trails of blood. He was growing paler by the second and beads of sweat rolled down his face and neck. Before her eyes, the marks gashes began to slowly turn a sickly purple color and Inuyasha dug his claws into the wood floor below, clearly trying to hide how much pain he was in.

"_He's been poisoned!_" she thought as Shippo hurried over to her with the supplies in his tiny hands.

"Here Kagome!" he said, laying them on the floor in front of her.

"Thanks Shippo, now I have something else for you to help with. Take one of the buckets from outside and run down to the river and fill it with water. Can you do that?" she asked.

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, don't worry Kagome!" he called as he ran out of the hut and disappeared.

Keade handed Kagome a handful of three kinds of herbs. "Here, these will help with fever, poison and pain."

"Thank You Keade, this will help a lot." She said, retrieving a bottle of pain relievers from her bag and tapping two into her palm. She made Inuyasha open his mouth and she placed them on his tongue. "Swallow them." She said, putting her hand to his forehead, which burned under her fingertips.

Shippo appeared moments later with a bucket that probably held twice his weight in water. He struggled to carry it, its contents sloshing and spilling on to the floor. "I got it!"

"Set it here, Shippo." Kagome said, pointing next to her.

The fox dropped it to the floor and wrung his hands out. He then plopped down a few feet away in the corner, watching and trying to catch his breath.

Kagome dabbed a rag in the cold, river water and pushed a lock of hair out her eyes. "Okay, Inuyasha, this may sting a little."

"Feh, just get it over with." He grumbled, clenching his fists.

She gently tried to dab the marks clean as best she could and then coated a pad with peroxide and herbs. Inuyasha didn't flinch until she pressed the cloth on to his stomach and began to dress it while holding it in place. He hissed and gritted his teeth, blood dripping out of his lips from where he bit his tongue. She tied the end of the bandage in place and looked to Keade.

"Where are Miroku and Sango?" she asked.

"They left to go aid our sister village on a demon complaint shortly before you two arrived. They should be back by sunset." The old croon said while she picked through her herb supply.

"I think _sunrise _is a better estimate with that lecher." Inuyasha mumbled, dressing back into his robes.

"Keade, is there an empty hut we could stay in so Inuyasha can rest for little while?" Kagome asked. She knew he would be back to his old self my tomorrow, but she just wanted it to be sure.

"Yes child, there is one just on the outskirts of the village near the river. It is usually used by travelers but as a recall no one has occupied it for some time. Ye both are welcome to it if you like." She rasped with a smile.

"Thank You Keade." She turned to the kitsune, who was playing with his crayons and coloring books. "Shippo, Inuyasha needs to rest and I don't think Miroku and Sango will be back any time soon. Will you stay with Keade for today?"

Shippo nodded. "Sure Kagome."

Kagome stood up with her bag in hand and helped Inuyasha to his feet. "Thank you, Keade. Shippo, help old Keade with anything she needs."

The sun was still barely up when the pair walked through the peaceful village. Kagome's ears flicked at the sounds of waking families; yawning, crying babies, roosters crowing … the sounds calmed her. A few villagers brought their children out into the morning air and waved to her. She waved back as Inuyasha hurried ahead. He seemed better, but Kagome could still see a limp in his confident steps. She stepped in front of him and nuzzled his chest, drinking in his scent. He smelled like himself; fresh rain and oak trees, but there was a hint of poison still lingering.

"Inuyasha, take it easy. That wound was really serious." She said.

"Feh, I'll be fine in a day. Those two bastards were lucky they escaped with their pathetic lives." He growled. He took her face in his hands, rubbing his fingers over her cheeks. "If I ever let something happen to you, I would never forgive myself."

"Don't beat yourself up, I'm fine." She said, licking his chin.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, pulling her to his chest. As he circled her in his arms, he winced and growled. "Damn this wound."

Kagome took his arm a led him out of the village. "C'mon, let's find that hut."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 25

Inuyasha and Kagome followed the river like Keade said and hidden behind some maple trees, there stood the hut. Not being able to see it well, Kagome sprinted forward and skidded to a halt a few feet away. Other than some moss and air plants growing on the roof from neglect, it seemed fine. Inuyasha caught up a few seconds later and walked up and slid the hanging door aside. The last thing he needed was to chase away any demons who had decided to take up residence here. Kagome grabbed his arm as he peered into the dark hut.

The air inside the hut smelled of wood and rainwater, but it looked alright inside. A long forgotten fire had burned out into ashes and soot, a few unburnt logs beside it. A single futon rested in the corner near a window, the only source of light streaming a thin beam of sun on to the floor. Two wicker baskets sat against the opposite wall, one filled with cooking utensils and the other with two iron pots.

Kagome squeezed around him and then tugged him inside. "C'mon, lay down and I'll start a fire."

Tying the door shut behind him, he sat down on the thin bed and cracked his neck. He growled in annoyance as he sneezed from the dust they had churned up in the air. He was about to ask if they could spend the night somewhere else, but stopped when he saw how Kagome was turned to him. As she bent over to light two pieces of kindle, he couldn't help let his eyes linger on her cute little butt and slender legs. Her heat cycle was almost over, but the scent of it still drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He felt himself grow hard as she sat up to inspect her work. Before she could get to her feet, he grabbed her waist and ran his thumbs over her hips.

She yelped in surprise as he pulled her into his lap. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

He moved her hair away and licked her neck. "What does it feel like?"

"Inuyasha we can't, your wound could re-open." She said, feeling his erection beneath her.

He ignored her answer and nipped at her jugular, hearing her whine in response. "You can't fight your heat Kagome, just let go." He said, his fangs gliding over her mate mark. "Let me love you."

"We should wait until … ahhhh …" she said as he just barley ground his hips into her.

He took her moment of bliss and twisted their bodies on to the futon, pinning her under him. He kissed hard and his tongue explored her mouth, dancing with hers. She moaned underneath him and reached up to rub his ears. He growled and jerked both her legs around his waist, his fingers reaching to remove her jeans. He undid them and the smell of her arousal filled the room, clouding his reason. Covering his mouth once again with hers, he slipped his hand into her heat and gently rubbed her clit.

Kagome gasped and thrust into his hand, her juices covering his fingers. "Inuyasha, I need you. Take me, I want you inside me." She said, tugging his clothes off of him.

The next moments, their clothes seemed to disappear to where only her panties were left. He cupped her breasts and sucked her nipples, his teeth biting them into red pebbles. She dug her claws into his back, leaving red scars in his skin. He left her chest and kissed her soft tummy, nosing her naval gently and growling. He looked down to her thin, pink panties soaked through. Grabbing the elastic of them, he pulled them softly down to her ankles.

"_Mate is so wet_." He growled, his eyes turning their deadly red with blue pupils and purple marks tattooing his cheeks.

He felt his fangs sharpen as he turned her over on to her knees. He kissed her spine and let his member rub against her opening. He planned to tease her a little before he entered her, but she clasped him and squeezed him hard. She kneaded him in her palm to the point where he was about to shatter and then guided him inside her. He hissed and clutched her hips, pushing himself deep within her up until he was almost touching her womb. He let her body adjust to meet his and they began a steady but gentle rhythm.

Kagome scrunched up her eyes and focused on the feeling of him inside her. "Oh … Inu … yeah, har-harder."

He sat up and pulled her body against him, his member inside her from a different angle. When he began to thrust, she cried out and her body shuddered. Seeing this pleasured her, he pumped into her harder and felt her walls began to close around him. His mate mewled like a kitten and leaned back to lick his chin.

"Yes Kagome, scream my name, let me know how I make you feel." The hanyou said as he picked her up and turned her so she was facing him and saddled on his lap. He held her hips as she wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his neck. Her pace became frantic when and she whined into his throat.

"Tell me mate." He growled, biting down into her mate mark.

She squealed and threw her head back, crying out from her high. "Inuyasha, make me come, please Inuyasha … fuck me, please." She whined.

He was surprised; he had never her heard her curse before but he liked it. He was the only one who would ever experience her this way, pleasure her until she begged. She was matched for him in body and soul, his missing piece. How he was worthy to be her mate was beyond him; she was perfect. He growled and bit down harder into the flesh of her neck, her blood in his mouth.

"Come for me mate." he whispred, licking her blood from his lips.

"Inuyasha … I'm so … Ahhhh!" she screamed as her release ripped through her.

Feeling her walls climax around him sent him over the edge. He grunted and his seed spilled into her, coating her womb. They held each other as he emptied into her, gasping and spent. She placed butterfly kisses from his neck to his shoulders, her instincts telling her to thank him. He growled playfully and licked one of her ears, earning a giggle from her. He sat back against the wall with her still in his lap.

When Kagome tried to move, she yelped and tears pooled in her eyes; she couldn't move off him. "What is … ouch!" she squeaked, looking to him with a panicked expression.

He chuckled at her and put his forehead to hers. "It's okay Kagome, calm down; we're knotted. It's when Inu Females are in heat and have a desire to conceive. It happened once before but you were too early in your heat and drunk with lust to care." He explained, giving her a big grin.

She looked away in embarrassment, her cheeks stained with red, but he clasped her chin and turned her face back to his. "You are so damn cute when you blush."

She smiled at him but winced as she stretched some. "This … hurts."

He licked her face, trying to calm her. "I know, but it will go away later, we just can't move for a while is all. I think it's great." He said, rubbing her back to ease her pain.

She tilted her head and looked at him funny. "Why?"

He kissed her and pulled her down she was resting on his chest. "There are three things about their mates that any male demon finds erotic. For dog demons, it's seeing their mate pregnant, their mate breast feeding their pup and last, being knotted with them. You need to be prepared when you are pregnant; I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you." He said, licking her mate mark.

"Lucky me." She teased, licking his nose.

He growled and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, my Kagome. We should be able to separate in a few hours."

She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes, but they shot back open at his words. "A few hours?!"


End file.
